FSOG Grey Christmas eve
by deaconlost
Summary: ONE SHOT FSOG CHRISTMAS STORY: CG is outed in front of Elliott': Elliott demands CG come clean to the family after New year. Cg is Exiled to a house in Oregon. A pre-Christmas Snow storm slams the area. A lost traveler arrives to destroy his world and will.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas eve

Grey Christmas eve.

October 31, Broadmoor golf club

I watch my brother sweat bullets with three eights showing, Lewis is showing pair, Linc is sweating like a pig with making of a flush. I have 10 of hearts, jack of hearts and king of hearts. A possible royal flush in hearts no less; I laugh inside, I have no heart. The Queen of hearts needs to make appearance or my hand is garbage. The pot has gone to the limit. I have the bet. I put a million on the table. The pre-agreed limit for a bet.

I know Lewis will fold; Elliott will hang as long as possible. Linc will drop as he doesn't have the money after ten rounds. He's down three million dollars. I will break the asshole if it's the last thing I do. Fifth street' is dealt with me picking up the queen of hearts.

"I raise another million." I speak, enjoying this more than the golf we were supposed to be playing. I look out the window beyond the lounge, only fools and Scotsman would be out in that downpour.

"I'm out" Lewis says

"I'm out" Elliott speaks surprising me. I look at the pot. Eight million dollars are on the table. Linc only has a 100-grand left.

"you can't buy the pot grey. You're bluffing!" Linc brays like the ass he is.

"match or fold" I speak.

"I don't have that much left."

"then fold?"

He reaches below the table, has Elliott and Taylor on edge. He tosses three folded tied documents on the table.

"this is?" I ask

"deeds to property I own, the Sportsman's Lodge on Gray river, the Maui beach house and an estate house in Bend Oregon near Mt Bachelor Ski Resort. Together three million dollars. Accept?" Linc asks afraid I say no.

"sure, I match and call." I smile that shit eating sneer, Mia calls wolf drool.

Linc flips his cards a, 10, 8,4,2, in spades. A flush. He looks happy at taking twelve million pot.

I watch him go from joy to terror as I flip the hide; ace of hearts giving me a royal flush. I take the pot. Linc signs over the deeds. I toss the lodge to Elliott.

"survey and give me a fix-it list. That will make a great present for dad."

"Linc another round?" I sneer at him.

"f #$k you Grey." Linc Lincoln stomps off. He turns to me, with an evil menacing giggle.

"Eliana played you, she staged the whole divorce. I never laid a finger on her. She used your naivety to fund her salons. Your still her bi$#$% submissive." He turns a run for his life

I sit stunned, he outed me. I will ruin him; he signed an NDA. I fume.

"what to tell me about it" Elliott ask. I look around Lewis left shortly after the show. It's just me and Elliott

"no."

"Christian. What did he mean?"

"let it go Elliott. I'm not talking about it." I bark. I turn to him as his fist connects with my jaw. I go down as he pounds me. I try to get out for under him. Why is Jason looking the other way?

"enough!" I scream

"well?"

"get off me."

"tell me."

"no." I bark back as his fist connects and lights are out.

I wake in my bedroom, in my penthouse. I hear pounding from upstairs. I make my way upstairs to see Elliott with a sledge hammer breaking into my playroom. I charge him as the door gives with the last swing. He looks inside. Dropping the hammer. And turns to me. "why?"

"**WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY CHEST OR BACK. NO ONE CAN TOUCH ME!"** I turn to leave. He spins me around and hugs me. The pain, the pain burns.

"let go, please let go!" I scream. Jason and Gail are watching us.

"**NEVER CHRISTIAN**. I should have done this when you first became my brother. We will work thru this. **PLEASE TRY!"** Elliott screams with me. Tears run down his face. Tears run down mine.

I wake in my bed; the sun is bright thru the window. I get up to find Gail sipping coffee in the great room. "please sit Christian."

I sit afraid. Will she leave me? Have I destroyed another person? Another person i care about.

"do you wish to fire Jason or me or both?"

"no, please don't go." I beg

"you are scheduled to be in Taiwan till day before thanksgiving. Your family is going to Whistler, your uncle Bob's place, from December fifth till January fifth. You are going to the house in Bend, Oregon. Elliott wants you to reflect on what you need to tell your parents. Because if you don't tell them he will. He's giving you to January tenth."

"anything else?"

"Welch tore thru Mrs. Lincoln. She's in jail for multiple molestation's of minor forty-two. Welch and Barney sanitized your part. Your clear of her financially and sole owner of the salons." Gail says.

"I understand, tell Jason; I'm going running. Ten minutes." I turn and leave. Run for hours to burn off the guilty and pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally on December twentieth when up the mountain and skied all day. I tried to enjoy the extreme. All it did was make missing my family worse. I have nothing to lose; more than I have right now. I turn to the window looking out to the snow-covered slope down to the little Deschutes river. A storm is coming, they expect several feet of snow over the next four day. Gail stocked the freezer; she thinks will be house bound till near Christmas eve.

The house on Twin Rivers Drive is large, given to Linc as debt payment. The house was empty. I had it furnished from Taiwan. The look is male extreme. The whole house is my man cave: The exile house. I could do anything here. I bought the house across the street next to the golf course for Jason and Gail. Right now, I don't care if the family leaves me behind. I deserve to be alone. No one understands me.

I could order a submissive. Yea, I need a sub. I will make a call. She should be here tomorrow, December twenty-two till the January third. I will enjoy the last one, cherish the scenes. Before everything crashes down on me.

Next day.

The snow blows sideways across the window; white out. I wonder if she will get here at all. Jason and Gail trapped in town; Jason unwilling to risk driving back here. The plows are busy clearing the main roads to bother with side streets. I doubt the sub will get thru the storm to me. I don't care. Half the houses are empty. The golf course in receivership as the financing fell thru. I watch the snow pile against the window; we are eight feet off the ground. It's a nightmare out there. I hope the sub doesn't try to get here; in this storm.

"ring" "ring" "ring" "ring" "ring" "ring" "ring" "ring" the front door bell goes off. The sub made it thru; that determination for one's pleasure. I open the door to a snowman. She shakes and a petite brunette with big blue eyes emerges from the snow coat. She smiles at me and collapse. O'god she's cold, so cold. I carry her to my beds, stripping her clothes. She already signed the NDA. The perfect skin, perfect body of a goddess. She purrs under my touch. The sound does strange things to me.

I turn the electric blanket on full covering her. She shakes and moans. I can't take it. I strip and get into bed with her, pulling her back to my chest, I hold her. She purrs. Stupid submissive driving here in this storm. I should punish her; tomorrow after she's recovered. I start to dream a scene. It morphs to a meadow of wild flowers, a raptor soars overhead. Idyllic world on a plaid blanket, picnic, and wine. Her soft breath on my lips. I kiss her with all my might to hold on to her. Two children; copper headed boy with blue eyes and brunette girl with grey eyes laughing at us. I turn as the charge and collide with us in laughter. I tickle them with my girl. Loving them: Them loving me. I dream of golden days ahead. Days I want to exist, to happen, to be the healed man. To be more than the monster.

I wake to missing her body. I look about. I see her exist the bathroom in my shirt. She looks at me, me her. I open the blanket; she crawls in and scoots her tight butt and back to my front. I harden, but it shrinks as she snores softly. There will be time later for a scene, maybe; maybe just try vanilla sex, for the first time. I relax as she feels so right, so perfect. Maybe I should have tried this sooner. I didn't have any nightmares with her in my arms. The meadow comes back into my dreams.

I wake to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I look around, my little submissive is missing. I put on pants and head down stairs to find her dancing in the kitchen cooking. Music plays from my iPod; Stones, classic. Beast of burden. I love her shaking ass. Making me feel things I never felt before.

She turns around to me, startled. I move to her, putting the mixing bowl down and kissing her. Pining her against the kitchen island. The shirt falls to the floor. I pick her up sitting her on the island. Exploring her mouth, her tongue. She strokes my back; strangle it doesn't burn. I tingle with need; need for more.

"Karen your perfect" I speak. She pulls back and slaps me. What the f #$k! She is mad at me for what?

"I'm Anna, Anna Steele" she says. I stare at her like what; how can she be this perfect.

"you're not the submissive Mistress Dee sent?" I ask, then lay on the floor, holding my bruised balls.

I get up and chase her upstairs, she trying to dress. I push her on the bed and pin her, kissing her, dominating her into submission. All thoughts of escape or conflict; we disappear in hot need. Working into third base. I revel in her body as she explores mine. I finger her to several orgasms as she sucks my brain out my man. I let the feeling of her hands on my chest, cure me. I need her. She needs me.

"are you ok?" I ask

"yes, I don't understand what you're doing to me?" She smiles at me, naïve and innocent. Shit I bet she's a virgin. I think of my fingers playing her sex. Yes! She a virgin; god what a frigging hot virgin. She must be mine. Even if I have to give up everything to be with her.

"I'm Christian, how did you get here?"

"I was trying to get to my roommates house near Meadow Golf Club."

"your way away from there this is Crosswater Golf Club. How did you pick this house?" Afraid this is a set up.

"my car died out front. This was the only lite house."

"lucky me. Stay with me. The storm is still going on. You can call your friends?"

"till your slave arrives?" She sassy me.

"no, I'll call and cancel her. I don't need her. I have you." I smile that panty melting smile at her.

"you don't have me. Chris." She gets up and heads down stairs. I follow.

She smiles at me. "making pancakes and bacon. Sit behave." She sassies me and cooks a great breakfast.

Xxxxxxx

After breakfast and dish washing. We lounge on the coach; we both made calls. Jason wanted to snow mobile out here to take Anna away from me. That's not happening anytime soon. I demand he not risk it. Anna is safe with me, he talked to her for ten minutes. I sweated every second she would leave me. Everyone leaves me. The submissive never left Seattle. Seem my brother put a no-service order in the BDSM community. I should be mad. But my little coed is all I need.

We crash on the couch watching old movies; my little mink's has a passion for the oldies. I really like the Bogart, Tracy, Cary Grant movies. Watching Father Goose; has me rolling, laughing with Anna; We merge into lips and hot bubble gum tongue. Hands exploring everything and every emotion excite us. We end up cloth-less under a blanket on the floor before the fireplace. Lounging on the couch cushions. Just feeling the soft touches and meaning full looks and kisses.

We drift into a hazy loved filled nirvana. Love a strange word; my new drug of choice with this goddess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliott-pov

I scream at Jason telling me a girl is with my brother. A virgin college coed is with my SM brother. Pain shoots thru my head. The cell phone disintegrates in my hand; I smash my hand thru the wall. Again, and again. Till a hole is big enough to throw a beach ball thru. Mia looks stunned from her room, thru the hole I just pounded. I turn, pick up the dresser and smash it down into pieces.

I stomp down stairs to the landline. **"Clint!"** I scream at my foreman Holidaying in Bend Oregon.

"Shut up Elliot!" Samantha, Clint's wife barks back.

"Where Clint?"

"Out helping ferry people to Medical and supplies to needed; Jason, Tommy and Clint have been going for several hours. What is problem now?"

"the girl at my brothers!"

"Elliott? She is perfectly safe there. I talked to her for several minutes. She's not taking any crap from Grey; neither am I. from either of YOU!"

"When can I get to the house?"

"A break is forecast for Christmas day. Two days."

"I'll be on the first flight in, have a car waiting."

"More like Snow mobile; They have the Snow-cats from Mt Bachelor Ski Resort, to run as ambulance services." Samantha tell me off. I love the old girl. the storm must be really bad.

"Ok, I'll be there." I hang up and turn to dad.

"Elliott lets go to the hardware store so you can fix the hole in the wall." Dad says deadpan; this is not going to go well.

We drive in silence from the resort on Painted Cliff Rd. to Whistler Hardware on Village Lane. Dad doesn't say a thing. After we get the stuff to patch the hole we head back; Dad hasn't said a word.

We turn off Blackcomb Road on to Painted Cliff Rd; Dad parks on the side of the road, turning to me.  
"What was that about?"

"I can't tell you!"

"I take it this about Christian; What has happened?" Dad says emotionless; I'm so screwed right now.

"I can't tell you."

"Elliott you're not so big I can't beat the information out of you. What has Christian done to get you so bent out of shape. It's me or Grace?"

Shit! Shit! How can I say this; "Christian has a girl at his house in Bend."

"I was under the impression that you blackmailed the BDSM community in Seattle to not provide Him any Submissive." Dad says emotionless again, how did he know?

"What?" I ask incredulous!

"Your upset that Christian ordered a submissive; That she braved the storm to be with him."

"You know about Christian deviant lifestyle?"

"Yes. I know. Your mother doesn't. I know that the relationships are consensual and regulated."

"How long?"

"Since his glider crash five years ago. Under sedation he spilled it all to me; doesn't remember a thing about it. So, what is the problem?"

"Did he mention that Eliana raped him at fifteen and got him hooked on that shit."

"NO! HE DID NOT! But that does explain her removal and arrest; How did you find out?"

"Linc, her ex blurred it out before Halloween at the club; Lost everything in cards to Christian."

"So, the hole?" Dad ask, normal speech and tone."

"The submissive never left Seattle. A lost WSU Coed somehow ended up at Christian's. They seem to be having a relationship. Welch couldn't find any hint the girl was in the lifestyle. I'm afraid my demand he tells the family by the tenth has pushed him to far."

"Jason and Gail believe she is danger?"

"No, but we have limited information; no cameras, just two microphones from the landline phones. They seem to be having normal relations. I worry Christian will revert to his lifestyle?"

"WE will give them space; I'm sure Jason is monitoring. He's closes enough to get to them if needed. We will all go down Christmas day and have a family meeting. Clear the air and move everyone into better situations."

"ok?"

"You have a hole to fix and internet search for a replacement dresser; A written apology to your Uncle." Dad says putting the car in drive. Mom is waiting with Mia in the living room. I arrive at my room; finding the mess cleaned up. I will have to make amends to Mia and Mom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I find the makings for a fondue with bread and oil for meat. A small crock pot and steno fondue set. I set the Emmental and Gruyère cheeses melted in apple cider, in the crock pot and get the meat cut up for the oil. I decide to do Marinated Beef Fondue: I combine in a 1-cup measure, soy sauce, Worcestershire sauce and garlic. Divide mixture between two large resealable plastic bags. Add filet mignon beef to one bag; add pork tenderloin to the other bag. Seal bags and turn to coat; refrigerate for 4 hours, turning occasionally. I prepped it this morning before lunch. The sauces are done. And in the frig.

I prep the dinner, draining meat, discard marinade, pat the meat dry with paper towels. With that don I double check the hot peppers, carrots, baby corn, zucchini, squash, and onions for the hot oil.

I get everything set on the coffee table before the roaring fire in the living room. I bring the chilled dry German Riesling Christian picked out. Glass and silverware, plates, and napkins. I pull the cubed bread from the oven, just the right hardness for the cheese. Placing the five bowls on the table. I smirk at my man; all hot in his flannel plaid pajama bottoms and tee shirt.

Sitting on the cushions side by side we eat. Feeding each other. This complicated man who claims to not have a heart is laughing and teasing me. Romancing me to new heights. Kissing me. We mesh so well I don't know the girl reflected in the window glass. Who is this woman on fire to this man? I steal a cube of pork tenderloin as we fall down in tickles and heavy necking. Soon tonight we will merge into one being. My V-card is overdue to be cashed in.

That first night:_ I was terrified that I would die in the snow, my phone lost signal and the GPS was gone. I saw a partially cover sign for a Golf course and hoped it was the right one, Kate is so worried I'm coming to help her. Her boyfriend beat her up over her not paying his way. He left before the storm or me getting to kick his ass. I drove temperamental Wanda all the way from Montesano. Fuel is almost gone; I see lights as Wanda bottoms out in the snow. It's at least two hundred feet to the only lite door on the block. I have to try. _

_I have to climb out the window, I can't get the door open because of the snow piling up so fast. I head for the lite; several times I lose the lite in the whiteout. Finally, I get to the porch, into the weather door, I lean on the bell. Please god let there be someone home. _

_The door opens to a golden copper haired god. I shake the snow-covered coat and faint from exhaustion. I have just vague memories of him carrying me, stripping my clothes. The warm blanket; the warmer body molded to me. I sleep with happy dreams of golden day's in the sun. _

_I wake, needing to pee. I get out of bed, put on a shirt laying on the chair. Check the doors till I find the bathroom. I go and check myself. I'm still all there; why does that fact disappoint me. I see a landline in the bathroom. I check and call Kate. She was worried, wants to snow mobile over to me; I can see out the window the howling storm. I convince her, I'm safe and secure here. Promising to call in the morning with more information. I'm sure I'm in the same subdivision. How many Golf Course housing place can there be in this town? _

_I exit to his Haunting grey eyes; tearing at my heart. He opens the blanket. I climb back in, scooting back into his warm arms, feeling his nakedness. I slink out of the shirt; I need to feel him skin to skin. He feels so right in all the ways I can image. Tomorrow we will sort this out: Right now, I just want to held and feel these emotions. LOVE!_

Day before Christmas Eve. Midnight:

I lounge in bed, heavenly sated from the love making of this kinky sex god. My body has been used in positions and ways I never dreamed were possible. I am one thoroughly sated woman. No longer a girl with her V-card. I cuddle into my complicated boyfriend; I hope he wants that. If not, it was worth the price to have him for just a little while.

Christmas Eve: Christian-pov

"Anna? I want you to move in with me. In Seattle."

"Chris? I need to finish my degree in WSU."

"Anna, you don't need that. I can give you everything you need, want. Please?" I beg

"Tomorrow: We will discuss it tomorrow." I say as we mellow in bed watching the fireplace in the bedroom dance shadow on the walls.

Christmas day: Christian-pov

I watch my world disappear in on a snowmobile; she refused to reconsider moving in with me. I watch as three snow mobiles drive up the street to me. My family with Jason and Gail. I go in and start the coffee; it's going to be a long frigging day. Too frigging long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May:

"Mr. Grey you have young lady here claiming to have an appointment with you." Andrea says. I check my calendar I don't have any appointment. "Get rid of her!" I bark to Andrea

"Chris!" I hear over the phone; it can' be her. I rush out to the lobby. Anna in a Walmart dress and tattered sweater smiles at me. I step to her, and hit the floor face fist. Great I tripped over my own feet. What is wrong with you Grey? Anna! I feel the electric as she helps me up. Looking into my eyes. "Usually I'm the clumsy one! Chris?"

I take her in my arms kissing the pain and desolation away. Carrying her into my office. I let the world disappear; she here in my arms. Where she belongs!

"Anna?"

"I finished my exams, graduate next week. I was wondering about that offer?"

"Will you move in with me?" I ask

"no, but in a month or two Yes, possible"

"Why the wait?"

"We need to date; you know explorer who we are and how we are together. A not just in your kinky fu ##$hery."

"Ok, when can we have our first date?" I ask all horny and needy to have this goddess in my life.

"Well it Friday. We can go tonight to your place, dinner, and a movie. Tomorrow, we have to go to Vancouver to move Kate and me to our new condo over at Pikes Market. I don't have to be back in Vancouver till Thursday for graduate. I understand your giving the keynote. Kate my roommate could use a interview for the college paper. Her dad is giving her grieve over hiring her; She been senior editor of the WSU paper since our freshman year."

"All right. I'll make some calls on the way home, our future home. I know Elliott owes me, he has muscles and a truck. He could use the humiliation of being bossed around by my girlfriend." I crow

"Girlfriend. I like that boyfriend." Anna smirks as we fall into my office couch. I make her purr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinated Beef Fondue: Taste of Home Magazine:

3/4 cup reduced-sodium soy sauce: 1/4 cup Worcestershire sauce: 2 garlic cloves, minced: 2-1/2 pounds beef tenderloin, cut into 1-inch cubes: 2-1/2 pounds pork tenderloin, cut into 1-inch cubes HORSERADISH SAUCE: 1 cup sour cream: 3 tablespoons prepared horseradish: 1 tablespoon chopped onion: 1 teaspoon white vinegar: 1/2 teaspoon salt: 1/4 teaspoon pepper

BARBECUE SAUCE: 1 can (8 ounces) tomato sauce: 1/3 cup steak sauce: 2 tablespoons brown sugar

6 to 9 cups peanut or canola oil

1\. combine in a 1-cup measure, soy sauce, Worcestershire sauce and garlic. Divide mixture between two large resealable plastic bags. Add filet mignon beef to one bag; add pork tenderloin to the other bag. Seal bags and turn to coat; refrigerate for 4 hours, turning occasionally

, in a small bowl, combine the horseradish sauce ingredients. In another bowl, combine the tomato sauce, steak sauce and brown sugar. Cover and refrigerate sauces until serving.

3\. Drain meat and discard marinade. Pat meat dry with paper towels. Using one fondue pot for every six people, heat 2-3 cups oil in each pot to 375°. With fondue forks, cook meat in oil until it reaches desired doneness. Serve with sauces


	2. Chapter 2 after yuletide&hemlock

Grey Christmas Eve chp 2

Christmas day 0300:

I sit on the coach in the great room and sip my hot chocolate. Today Kate is coming to get me. Chris family is coming for him. Last night he begged me to move in with him; he begged me to give up my life and just be his. A kept woman; a wife without skills or purpose other than his lapdog. I need only look at my mother's face; and know that is never going to be me. Last night I tried to explain it to him. I tried to make him understand, he wouldn't or couldn't understand. Breaking my heart. I must be the strong one here. I must be the one to walk away.

I watch the calming snowy night bleed into still frozen gray's twilight. The storm has chased to the east beyond these snow-covered hills and blanketed houses. I get up and make breakfast. Watching the bacon sizzle and the pancakes rise. How I long to do this forever for my man. How I fear if he asks again, I will break and give into the prison cage of marriage.

I watch Chris warily sit at the counter, I place his coffee and kiss his lips. He brightens; I hauntingly hate to break his good mood. We eat in silence; the people are due in two hours. It's unknown who will get here first; the Grey's or Kate. I secretly hope for Kate. I don't think I could let Chris go if his family abandons him.

We cuddle one last time on the couch, an old noir plays on the screen, very fitting for our current blight. 1949's Knock on Any Door. Bogarts lawyer Andrew Morton (Humphrey Bogart) takes the case of Nick Romano (John Derek), a troubled young man from the slums, partly because he himself came from the same slums. District Attorney Kernan (George Macready) gets Nick to admit his guilt. Morton shocked by Nick's confession, yet he still manages to arouse sympathy for the plight of those trapped by birth and circumstance in a dead-end existence. He pleads with the jury that if you "knock on any door" you may find a Nick Romano. Nevertheless, Nick's found guilty and sentenced to die in the electric chair. Morton visits Nick prior to the execution and watches him walk the last mile.

Christian's trapped in his mind, still in that room with his dead mother. Still feeling the pain of the burns and his mother's abandonment to the cruelty of the pimp. He needs to step beyond his guilty, be more Bogart and less Nick. He even now, trying to formulate an argument to convince me to stay. I hear the doorbell. I bounce to the door; Chris behind me. Ready to do battle with Kate or Chris's family.

I open the door to Kate. I quickly get my coat, bags, and head out. Stopping to kiss my man; hoping that a glimmer of the future will still exist.

I stop and turn to Christian: he looks broken. "Chris now you know this is how it must be. Please respect my wishes." He looks down and then up in that nuclear meltdown grimace. I reach and taking his face; kiss the pain away. "nothing I can say or do to change your mind?"

"Right now; NO! After graduation the possibilities are endless. I'll never be a kept woman or trophy wife Chris. Try to see my point of view. Please?"

I run down the steps before he can speak and break my resolve. Getting behind Kate, donning helmet and goggles, we rocket away. The tears flow under the helmet and goggles; I may have just thrown away my future. I hope Kate will still like me as a cat hoarding spinster.

We pass three snowmobiles at the entrance to the road: Chris family. I pray to god to give Christian the strength to heal. I tighten on to Kate as we race to her House in Meadow Golf Club. There Ethan waits, he would have come, but he wrecked his snow mobile ferrying an EMT to a neighbor having a heart attack. Lucky they both only had pride injuries; unlike the machine that torn it's skids off.

Once at Kate's house, I draw a hot bath in Kate's room Jacuzzi bathtub and sink into the water. Feeling raw and vulnerable; I hear the door open and Kate steps in. Striping she gets in the tub with me. I should be freaking out. I never would have before Chris, never allowing anyone to see me naked, especially the scars #3 gave me. She holds me, as I cry.

"Anna? Was he mean to you?" Kate's asks. How strange the conversation; since I'm usually the one asking her those words.

"No. He was perfect."

"Why the tears?" Kate asks, fearful of the response.

"He asked me to move in with him. I said No. I can't live like my mother." I cry for a while more.

Getting out of the tub, drying off. Kate dries my hair.

"Did you explain it to him?" She asks

"I tried; he didn't get it. I wish I'd said yes. I love him."

"Anna, you love him. If he loved you then he would have understood. Supported your decision. He wasn't the one."

"He's the one, Kate. The only one for me. After graduation I'll see if he still the one?" I stand and switch places. Drying her hair. Later in bed drinking tea, I talk about Chris and me. Kate helps me see that my decision was correct for right now. Tomorrow I don't know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WSU

Returning to our condo for school, I feel like an idiot. Wanda is dead in Bend. I'm carless, great bumming rides and buses to work and classes. I hate being poor. Kate left to fill the grocery list. I sit sipping our last bottle of wine.

"Ring" "Ring" "Ring" "Ring" the intercom for the front door. I walk to the box on the wall near the door.

"Yes?" I ask, Kate didn't say a delivery or person was coming by. I hope it's not one of Kates ex's

"Miss Steele. My name is Taylor: We spoke on the phone over Christmas. I have your car. Please come down so I can give you the keys." Says a rough sure voice. I remember Chris telling me him and Gail are his only friends. Gail was most supporting. I grab the jacket and the apartment keys and head down.

Wondering how much it will cost to fix Wanda, this time. I step outside, looking for my demented VW bug. I don't see it. A military guy, like dad steps up to me. "Taylor?"

"Miss Steele. This way please." He says. We head to the underground parking lot. How did he get Wanda in there without our access code? Besides we only have one parking slot. I couldn't afford to rent a second; refusing to let Kate pay for me.

We have number slots. In number four sits a sexy Silver Audi coupe. I wonder who's it is. That spots been empty since we lived here. Taylor stops at the sexy car. Turning to me, handing me a set of keys. I look around, where is Wanda?

"Where's my car?"

"Right here. The VW bug is junked. I got a good price for it. It's paid into your student loans. Please?"

"This is too much, I can't accept this. Tell Christian no." I say angrily, upset for I don't know why. He's trying to make me a kept woman. I won't be my mother!

"Christian didn't send the car." Taylor tells me; short circuiting my rage. **"What?"**

"Christian's Father sent the car. I checked with your Father. Who I know from Bragg. You need a reliable car. The VW was never coming back. Gail and I paid for the spot till the end of the semester. Your father says You and your roommate are planning to move to Seattle after graduation. What are your plans per Christian?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Taylor asks me.

"Why the car, the spot?" I ask as my anger rises again.

"As a thank you for helping to heal Christian. For helping him overcome the bullshit and evil he was falling into." Taylor says honestly. Destroying my anger and making me feel like an ungrateful child. I hug him.

"How is he?" I ask, unsure if my will is strong enough to not run to comfort him.

"He's doing better. The lifestyle is gone. He misses you, unsure of why you said no. We are all curious why you said no?"

"You did a background check, Dad said you probably would?"

"Yes, Chris hasn't seen it."

"Then you know about my mother and her failure to be anything but a wife."

"Gail said you would never be a kept woman with a mother like that. You want to be independent, how does Grey factor in?"

"I want to be his wife if he still wants me, after graduation and I get a job. I am having a career. Chris must accept that I'm not my mother. I'm his equal if he wants to be with me." I say. I see the recognition of something in his eyes. He smiles at me. I feel happy, like when Daddy smiles at me. Weird vibe from him.

"Mr. Grey, Christian's father, and Gail thought that might be case. So? The car is yours. Insurance paid till June. Please give me a call, here is my card. Gail's numbers on the back. Please call us. We want Christian and you together. He's a better man with you in his life. Bye."

I take the keys get in my car, the owner's manual in on the seat. Daddy was definitely involved. He bought Wanda manual when I got her. Quizzed me on the beast before he would let m drive her away to school. I bet in the trunk is fire extinguisher, first aid kit and big battering ram mag lite. With a car emergency kit. Daddy way of keeping me safe.

If I get back with Christian. NO! When I get back with Chris, he will probably buy the company I work for. To control me? Or Security, he was very afraid his wealth and fame would make me a target. Daddy would I bet with Taylor demand he did that. To make me safe. I will have to think about it. That and all the Submissive who came before me.

But they couldn't touch him, I can. I touch him physically and mystically. Soulmates Miss Austin would have written. Soulmates I'm sure. Able to live together that's whole different ball game. I read the manual take the car for a spin. Parking I see Kate's back. I head upstairs.

"Hey roomie? Where were you?" Kate asks

"Taking Audrey for a spin."

"Who?"

"My new car. Chris's man dropped it off right after you left."

"Anna, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think so, Ray gave his blessing to Chris's father to buy it for me to replace Wanda. Chris's man knows daddy from the Army. So, it done, she's a beauty Audi coupe. Taylor and Gail bought me a parking space. I think it ok?" Suddenly unsure if it was a good thing to do.

"If Ray approved, then it's good. You needed a more reliable, safer car. This makes it easier to tell you. Daddy got us a condo in Pike Market district. Mom says it has a nice view gardens below our condo in North Place Condo on 1st and Virginia St… I know we talked about a cheap place; but Mom decided after Ethan's ex thing in NYU. Security had to be better, much better. This place in nearly as good as Escala."

I smile at Kate. She knows about Chris, but not about Christian Grey. Or his penthouse in the uber security and classy penthouse atop Escala. The white castle in the clouds he wanted to keep me in. I wonder if his play room is gone or just modified to our kinky no pain sexual, what did Taylor call it; Lifestyle. I dream of me tied to the bed, while Chris ravages my body. "AHHH"

"snap" "snap" in front of my face.

"Anna? Earth calling?" Kate looks in my face. I shake myself loose of the sexual heat, I'm horny and I can't get no satisfaction without a certain mercurial CEO bad boy playing my body to orgasm.

"Drooling about the condo, start of our careers or a sexy wealth guy; name starting in C?" Kate tease me.

"Yes, drooling about my impossible rich, possible boyfriend: An his very kinky tongue." I watch Kate turn red. Turn away I see her cross herself. "He's corrupted you, from the innocent sweet Anna to fierce woman Anastasia. I'm not sure which is better?" Kate teases

"That because your turning red, because I said something sexual innuendo. Usually we're reverse with me screaming 'LAA, LAA, LAA,' to hide my embarrassment."

"Yepa with a capital OH BABY RIDE ME, you have it bad." Kate says handing me a glass of red.

I get dinner going as Non-cooking Kate organize are shopping tomorrow at Staples for school supplies.

While cooking I realize that Christian is just up the road off of 4th and Virginia st….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Easter Break:

Kate is lounging on the grass in back of Rays house. She came home with me for the break after her parents mutual caught each other cheating again. Kate told them to just get an open marriage and stop this cheating, break up cycle. If Chris ever! I'd make sure He never could again. I secretly stalk my possible boyfriend. He still doesn't seem to date, and Gail tells me no playmates in the recrafted playroom. He's seen more with family in particularly with his brother. They seem to have repaired their relationship, I'm glad.

I have sandwiches and Sangria, Jose's mother lethal recipe. Jose on a photo Shoot in the Canyon country of Utah with his latest boyfriend. Kate's Student paper head photographer. I hope Jose doesn't get hurt by Lance the player.

I just start for the backyard when my phone rings. I look at the number I don't know it. I pick up the phone and answer.

"Yes?"

"Anna?" Chris speaks to me. I shudder: what do I say, do, how can I do this without running to him.

"Chris"

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Everyone pounded in my head what you were trying to tell stupid me."

"Pig headed you" I tease to lighten the mood. Knowing this will get serious in a heartbeat.

"Yepa me with dunce pointed cap on. How are you doing?"

"Good, Grade are solid, submitting resumes to publishing house."

"Still moving up here after graduation?"

"Yes, I watched you last week at school touring the Argo-department."

"Why didn't you meet me. Talk to me?" I can hear the pain and hurt in his voice.

"It would have embarrassed you to have a coed hanging on you. All that press and tabloid bullshit. You don't and I definitely don't need that right now. Plenty of time for that later. Possibly?"

"Yea. Later? I just needed to hear your voice. Hope you still care?"

"I love you."

"I love you to. Gwen finally convinced me what you what and need. I what to try after you get settled. Maybe start anew?"

"Who's Gwen?"

"Gwen is Roz, my COO wife. I thought I mentioned her?" He sounds unsure

"Yes Roz, No Gwen. What's she like?" I wonder why she got thru his pig-headed attitude

"She's a Commercial Artist, Teaches Industrial design at U of S near Elliott place. They, Roz, and her explained why she won't work for me. That she needs a separate identity from Roz and Roz's career. That She can't be the trophy wife, or useless wife. I get it now. Could we start over?" Christian sounds so sure I will cave.

"In June, we will discuss if we can go forward." I say shaking in need for him.

"June, I'll hold you to that Anastasia. Love you bye" he hangs up.

I think about the words said and meant. Things are becoming more possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May 1.

Exams start next week; I'm cramming on my courses. This is the do or die moment in my college career. I head into Moises Hall to talk to my professor in Humanities' four. The little dictator is unhappy with my thesis paper. He thinks I'm simplifying the Brothers Grimm Tales in Classical Literary importance. I think he been watching to much of Grimm tv show. 

I walk out of his office happy; I kicked his ass intellectually. Heading to work at the hardware store. I see a African American woman leaning on Audrey.

"Hi?" I ask

"Anna. I'm Gwen. Roz's wife. Got a minute?"

Checking my watch, it I skip dinner we can talk. "Sure"

"What's your plan's?"

"Exams, graduate move to Seattle, see about Christian?" I say unsure of what she expects.

"Christian is convinced your dumping him?"

"What we haven't spoken or interacted since he called Easter." I anguish my heart breaking.

"Good."

**"GOOD!"**

"Yes, this is all in his fears, you're never going to break up with him. You guys have been in this long-distance remote relationship since Christmas day. We need to formulate a plan." Gwen says

"It's none of your business! How I deal with Christian." I feel angry Anna rising in me.

"It's all are business Anna. Mine, Roz, Gail, Ray, your father. He sees how hurting you are for Chris. We just need to figure a way to get the two most pig headed, stubborn people in the Universe to do what they want, not what they think they know."

"Gwen leave. I will do what I want. What I need. Everyone be dammed." I open the car door and drive away. How dare they interfere in my life, our life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen-pov

I walk away from Anna Steele smiling like a loon. She is perfect for the stubborn Christian. She will not be bent or be shifted from what she believes is her best path. My testing her, will put everyone at easy. Taylor had a long weekend with Ray. Ray had diner with me a Roz last week. He believes Chris is the best match for his daughter, not so much Christian Grey. Christian is moving more like Anna's Chris than his former loathing days. The next couple of weeks will be telling. I suspect once they meet face to face; Anna's single days are numbers. I doubt the Condo on 1st St will last more than a month

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WSU main Campus Friday 1pm

I walk out of my last exam, text Kate I'm not coming home. I drive Audrey the two hours to Seattle. I park in the Grey House garage in a spot marked Grey CEO. I take the elevator up to the lobby. I walk towards the reception desk.

"Anna?"

I turn to Taylor, he smiles at me. I feel better with this choice.

"Here is your pass, come with me. What should I tell Gail?"

"I like Bolognese over pappardelle with Italian sausage and peppers, Lite vinaigrette over a garden salad, extra tomatoes. And chocolate cake with German frosting." I say, he laughs. I glare.

"That's Christian go to meal, after Mac and Cheese. Although he likes crushed pecans topping his cake."

"See if Gail can do Half and Half. So, we don't fight over the last piece."

The door opens to a sterile reception. I walk over to the Stepford Blonde; This must be the fierce loyal gatekeeper Andrea, Chris's PA. I would have been so intimidated before. But this is now Anna Steele; I want my Boyfriend.

"I have an appointment With Grey." I demand

She looks behind me at Taylor. "NO, you don't. Who are you?"

"I'm Anastasia Steele. Tell him I'm here!"

She visibly shakes. Looking at Taylor. She smiles. "Thank god you're here, finally. What took you so long?" She asks sweet and caring. What the fu##$k just happened.

"I finished my exams, gradate next week, move to Seattle and start my job at SIP. Grey did finish buying it." I say

"Anna?" Taylor starts. He steps next to me. "Guys I understand his need to keep me safe. I understand why he bought the company. Just as he understands my need to be more than Mrs. Grey." They smile as the other Stepford blonde running, crying for the ladies' room.

"One of the want-to-be; She's moving Monday to filing. Don't' worry about them. You're the real deal. Let do this on speakerphone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Friday 1pm grey house Christian-pov:

Anna should be finishing her exams. I plan on making my position and our future next Thursday at the Gradation ceremony, I'm giving the keynote address. Took some Byzantine moves to get the Dean to invite me to speak. After I refuse the previous two years. This time I have one person to connect with. A certain brunette coed named Steele. I have a video conference to work thru and arrange Sunday's trip to New York. I need the space, otherwise I'd be some loser outside her apartment in Vancouver, holding a boom-box over my head begging her to take me back.

4:10pm "buzz" "BUZZ" "buzz"

"Mr. Grey you have young lady here claiming to have an appointment with you." Andrea says. I check my calendar I don't have any appointment. "Get rid of her!" I bark to Andrea

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I smirk at Andrea as Taylor walks away chuckling. Leaning closer to the desk phone. "Chris!"

I hear the rapid approaching sounds; a chair falls over. I step towards the door. Seeing myself in the mirrored glass.

Shit! I should have worn something better than this Walmart skirt and top.

The door opens; the world is bright in his smile. He rushes to me, tripping on what I don't know. He lands at my feet. I smirk looking at his sexy boyish happy face. Like I'm Christmas, birthdays all rolled into one moment. I bet I have the same stupid grin. "Usually I'm the clumsy one! Chris?"

He kisses me. when my feet and head touch back to earth, we're in his office. How did we get here?

"Anna?"

"I finished my exams, graduate next week. I was wondering about that offer?" please Chris want me, please want me.

"Will you move in with me?" he ask afraid. I hate to see him afraid. But I hate more to see myself like my mother in the mirror.

"no, but in a month or two Yes, possible" I negotiate; like we did in the snow cover house outside of Bend Oregon.

"Why the wait?"

"We need to date; you know explorer who we are and how we are together. A not just in your kinky fu ##$hery." I kiss him letting him know I want the future; with him.

"Ok, when can we have our first date?" He ask. I wet; I have a terrible itch and I want it him to cure it. This Adonis. Adonis I'm horny, and I want your kinky fu ##kery: NOW!

"Well it Friday. We can go tonight to your place, dinner, and a movie. Tomorrow, we have to go to Vancouver to move Kate and me to our new condo over at Pikes Market. I don't have to be back in Vancouver till Thursday to graduate. I understand your giving the keynote. Kate my roommate could use a interview for the college paper. Her dad is giving her grieve over hiring her; She been senior editor of the WSU paper since our freshman year." I ramble, I always ramble when he looking so edible.

"All right. I'll make some calls on the way home, our future home. I know Elliott owes me, he has muscles and a truck. He could use the humiliation of being bossed around by my girlfriend." He melts my will to say no to anything. Maybe I'll let him take my last virginal hole. He seems to have mastered me without us seeing each other in six months.

"Girlfriend. I like that boyfriend." I smile back in my best come take me Adonis. I purr; he is perfect.


End file.
